Mars Investigations Reopened
by c-22
Summary: Starts with Veronica's career in the FBI dealing with the Sorokin crime family, with glimpses into the past on why this confrontation has come about.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Present

"Veronica? Veronica, wake up!"

Veronica's eyes fluttered then opened. Her surroundings were very bright yet faded. She turned her head to search for the familiar voice.

"You've gotten yourself in a real mess this time, sleepy-head," said Lilly Kane. With that, Veronica knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. Whenever the ghost of her best friend appeared, trouble always followed.

"You're going to have to be strong for what's coming. But you can handle it. You've come a long way," Lilly continued.

"What's coming, Lilly?" Veronica asked. By now, she had learned to listen to her ghostly friend, who she considered her personal guardian angel.

"The end."

Veronica looked away from her friend, "Well that's ominous."

Lilly gently touched Veronica's shoulder, "He's coming. You'll get through this. And not to sound like an after school special but, have faith in yourself."

"Don't leave me," Veronica whispered, but Lilly had already gone, and Veronica was once again lost in the darkness.

Veronica groaned. She had been drugged. It had happened to her enough times to recognize the symptoms—her head was heavy and aching, her mouth was like cotton, her body couldn't coordinate with her mind, and she couldn't remember what had happened to her.

She gingerly tried to move. She discovered the lethargy in her limbs wasn't just the drugs. Her hands and legs tied her to her chair. She heard footsteps approaching. She prepared herself for what was coming.

The door opened with a clang. Light flooded the room. Her captor was shadowed. She squinted, trying to see.

"Are you going to stand there and admire me all day, or are you going to get down to business and tell me what's going on here? Because I have a schedule to keep," she tried to goad him forward.

"Veronica Mars. So nice to see you haven't lost that tongue of yours. Perhaps I can fix that."

She ignored the threat, "It appears you have me at a disadvantage—you know me, but I don't know you."

There was a click and an overhead light flared on. She shut her eyes quickly. The overload of lights and sounds made her head pound in earnest.

"Oh, I think you know me. Look at me, Veronica."

She slowly looked up. "Gorya Sorokin."

"I'm honored that you remembered."

"I'm surprised that I did. Your face is very villain of the week."

He laughed, right before he split her lip with his fist.

"Veronica, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, but I'm afraid we're going to have to skip some of these pleasantries. It's time to get down to business."

He circled her, "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions. You're going to answer them truthfully, or I'm going to cause you great pain. If I'm satisfied with your answers by the time I'm done, I might let you live."

"You're going to get your hands dirty yourself? That'll be a first."

He gently caressed her bloody lip. "I'll admit to you, my dear, that this is personal for me. Now," he grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him, "where is Logan Echolls?"

Veronica eyes widened and she felt sick to her stomach. After all these years, it still hurt to think of him. She swallowed the bile she felt towards Sorokin.

"You should know," her voiced was laced with hatred. "You're the one who had him killed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Some things that I should have mentioned, but forgot. The "Present" takes place during Veronica's FBI future. So the past (which we're about to enter) is set about three months after the last episode.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

Seven Years Earlier

"Veronica, we're here," Logan said quietly.

They stepped out of his car and surveyed the house. "This place? It's not what I would have pictured."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's very American Dreamish—wide, open spaces, white picket fence, throw in a golden retriever with 2.5 kids and you got the whole package."

Logan looked down at her with a serious expression, "Some people want that dream."

As they walked towards the front door, Veronica took his hand. "It's a good dream," she said with a small smile.

They paused at the front door. "There's got to be another way. I can come up with another plan. I can fix this," she didn't look at him as she said this.

"Veronica, we discussed this. It's the best possible outcome," he lifted her chin. "Everything will be okay. We'll be okay. You'll see."

"I don't want us to just be 'okay,'" she said harshly. "Everything was going back to normal."

"Ronnie, we're never normal."

She laughed, albeit wetly, "No, we're never normal. I just thought this that time nothing was going to come between us. That we had finally found a happy ending."

At this, Logan bent down and kissed her deeply. After he pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers. "Veronica, I have to go inside."

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she held them back. She had to be strong if they were going to make it through this. "I know."

She walked back towards the car. Each step was harder to take than the last. She finally stopped. She couldn't let him go yet. She turned around and ran back into his arms.

"Logan, tell me why we're epic."

He smiled sadly, "Spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed…epic."

"Yep, I would say that describes us perfectly." She paused, "I love you, Logan. I always will."

"I love you, too."

They kissed once more. Veronica tore herself from his arms and ran to the car. She drove away without glancing back. Logan entered his new home.

Veronica pulled over, unable to continue driving with tears blurring her vision. She was close enough to the house that when it exploded, it rattled the car's windows.

Tires squealed as Veronica quickly drove back to the house. She frantically got out of the car while searching for her phone. In the distance, she could hear sirens. She looked at her phone then fell to her knees on the ground. Smoke and ash burned her vision.

"Ma'am! Were you in that house?" She was dragged up and hurriedly brought to an ambulance. They gave her oxygen and checked for injuries. Their words became a cacophony of sounds.

"Was she in the house?"

"Feel that heat."

"…the color of the flames."

"It's not natural."

All this swirled in her head. She tried to drown it out. She had to speak. Her world narrowed to making her voice work. When it did, her voice tore out of her in a wail, "My fiancée!" She struggled to get to the house herself, to save him.

She was held back, "No! Wait, ma'am, we'll get him."

The Special Agents finally arrived. Agent Morris placed a gentle hand on Veronica's shoulder but she was all business, "How long did it take for help to arrive?"

"Less than five minutes," Veronica responded, defeated.

"It was as we thought then; they have insiders within the department."

Agent Morris squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

It was at that moment that Veronica broke, while vowing she would never break again.


	3. Chapter 3

**glamorouspirate****, you ask wonderful questions, but I can't answer them, unless you want me to give away the plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Present

"Miss Mars," Veronica groaned as she once again awoke in a room that she had decided to tear down brick by brick when she got out. She was in so much pain, she felt as if she were burning.

"I'm disappointed in you—you passed out," he chuckled. "Aren't you trained to withstand this sort of thing? Now, I am just going to review your answers. You believe Mr. Echolls to be dead. Only your partner and your director know that you're investigating me and my family. And you discovered, clever girl, that we have an informer embedded within the FBI, but you don't know who it is. This is where you passed out."

He came closer to her and stoked her sweat dampened hair, "Veronica, I've been gentle with you, but I'm losing my patience. I think you're lying and its making me angry. I'm running out of questions, and I don't think you'll make it if you keep lying to me."

He turned and yelled toward the closed door, "Boris! Ivan!"

Veronica laughed and winced at how weak she sounded, "Could you be anymore clichéd?"

He didn't respond. Instead he walked past Boris and Ivan, "Boys, I want you to break her." He looked back at Veronica, "I want her to suffer." The door creaked shut as he left.

Veronica smiled ironically. They didn't know about her vow. She would never break. As for suffering, she had been suffering for seven years. She could handle a bit more.

**Sorry for this, but there's going to be a bit of a delay between this post and my next. I started this story a week before finals, and I'm going to be hard pressed for time. But don't worry, I know where the story is going and I will finish it (eventually).**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I made some time and wrote this. But after this post, there is going to be a delay.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

Three Months and Seven Years Earlier

It was one week into summer vacation after her first year at Hearst. However, Veronica was not enjoying the vacation. On the contrary, she was panicking. A little more than a week ago, Logan had confronted Gorya Sorokin, who was connected-connected. Veronica had sought Logan out, hoping to tell him exactly what kind of trouble Gorya could bring. Not only was he associated with Hearst's very own secret society, but his family were killers—the Russian Mafia.

Veronica had already decided not to spread this sort of information around, but Logan, as per usual, had handled things aggressively. Therefore, his life was once again at risk from a group of highly dangerous men.

Veronica's mind was already forming a plan not only to protect Logan, but also to take down the Sorokin mob. Without Logan, the plan was null and void. Protecting him was a central and vital objective.

If Veronica's extremely analytical mind had analyzed itself, she might have wondered why she was bordering on near panic at Logan's absence. But it didn't, and she never questioned why Logan's lack of appearance bothered her so badly. Her mind was more preoccupied with discovering where he had secluded himself this time.

When she questioned Dick, he had said Logan hadn't been at the Neptune Grand, or crashing with him at the Casablancas' or the frat house. And if Logan had gone off to Mexico, that he "would have totally brought me along."

She decided to go to his favorite surfing spot. Hopefully immersing herself into his world would help her figure out where he had gone. She refused to entertain the idea that he was hurt or worse. She couldn't handle him showing up on her doorstep bleeding and suffering again.

Her thoughts turned introspective as she watched the waves. She and Logan had not parted well on their previous unsettling encounters. She had been angry and insulted that he had gone after Piz. She understood his feelings, but if he wasn't careful, he would end up making an enemy out of someone who was connected-connected.

"Oh no, wait, that already happened," she grumbled under her breath.

"Should I be worried that you're speaking to yourself?" asked an amused and looming Logan.

"Logan!" Veronica launched herself into his arms. He was startled, but quickly pulled her close. She breathed in a sigh of relief. He smelled of salt and sun. He felt alive and warm.

She pulled back quickly. Afraid of romanticizing the situation, she hit him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow," he rubbed the spot.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

He smirked slightly, "Why? Have you missed me?" The playful tone was belied by the seriousness in his eyes.

She shied away from the question. "Look, is there somewhere we can go to talk? I have some important things to say."

"Sure." He left and she followed. He took her to a rather modest black car.

"What happened to your SUV?"

He just smiled and opened the door for her. He drove to the Camelot Motel.

"You've been staying here?"

"I wanted to be closer to the beach," he shrugged as he let her into his room.

She sat awkwardly in a chair while he leaned against the wall.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you everything I know about Gorya Sorokin…"

"I know about him and his family," Logan interrupted.

"What?"

"Why do you think I've been laying low? I Googled his family and figured that when you said 'connected-connected,' you didn't mean to the social cycle theory or the revival of_Dismorphomania_. So I ignored that and went with what I could find about the mafia."

"Oh, well I guess you don't need my help," she stood, heading towards the door.

"Wait. Veronica, is this visit more than just a warning?"

She sighed, not turning around, "I was worried about you."

"And now?"

"I'm still worried. And frustrated and confused. And…God Logan!" She whirled around to face him. "What were you thinking? First, you beat up Piz. Then you go after Sorokin even though I warned you about the consequences. He threatens your life. Then, you disappear. Didn't you think people would be worried about you?"

"Um, not really. Recently, you told me you didn't want to have anything to do with me. Parker broke up with me because I'm still in love with you. My only family is too busy playing Dead Hooker Number Four somewhere. So no, I really didn't think anyone would care if I disappeared."

"You're still in love with me?"

"You caught that, did you?"

"You're so stupid sometimes," and with that she flung her arms around him as she gently kissed him. When they broke apart, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Of course people care about you. I mean, I think Dick is lost without you."

He laughed as he tightened his hold on her, "We're going to have to talk about this."

"I know. We're going to have to talk about a lot of things." She pulled away just in time to see the reflection of a semi-automatic in the tacky painting across from the window.

"Get down!" Veronica pulled Logan to the floor as glass shattered and bullets embedded themselves into the walls.

They scrambled to the other side of the bed while Veronica groped inside her bag. Pulling out a gun, she fired through the window, trying to scare away the attackers.

They heard muffled curses, pounding footsteps and finally the squeal of tires as someone tore out of the motel's parking lot.

Veronica and Logan cautiously stood. Logan noticed that Veronica's cheek had been cut by a stray piece of glass.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine," she waved her hand dismissively. "You?"

He nodded. "You have a gun now?"

"Got it after I got my PI license."

"We need to call the Sheriff."

She inwardly cringed. They picked their way through the destroyed apartment to stand outside, where a crowd was gathering.

"I hope that there's proof to link this to Sorokin," Veronica said as she surveyed the lot.

"He did threaten my life in a cafeteria full of people."

"That won't be enough."

They heard sirens and as a cop arrived. Leo D'Amato stepped from the car.

"Jesus Christ," he swore as he surveyed the damage. Then he spotted Veronica. "We're you in there?"

She nodded as Logan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to call your father," Leo said.

"Already on it," Veronica held up her phone before dialing. "Dad? There's been an incident," she walked away continuing to talk to her father. Logan watched after her, while Leo went back to his car to call in the crime.

"My dad's coming," Veronica announced, "and he didn't sound pleased."

"What do we do 'til then?" Logan asked.

"Figure out if any of these people saw anything."

Leo heard this, "Nuh-uh, Veronica. You're going to wait like everyone else until the Sheriff gets here. You're not going to interfere with this investigation."

"Come on. You and I both know that if I do interfere, this will be solved a lot faster." She paused, her next words were intense and sincere, "Please, Leo, I have to help. I have to find out who did this."

Leo sighed in acquiescence, then turned away to start collecting statements.

"You're with me, Logan. We get to interrogate us some potential witnesses."

After questioning some of the crowd, it became progressively clear to Veronica that no one had anything to contribute.

"Ugh!" Veronica groaned. "How could anyone not notice anything?"

"Because most people aren't taking classes that teach them how to notice," said a voice behind Veronica.

She turned, "Dad!"

Mr. Mars swept her into a tight hug, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," she said, motioning to herself and Logan.

He scanned the crowd, "Has the Sheriff arrived yet?"

Veronica pointed, "It looks like he did. He's over with Leo."

Mr. Mars sighed, "I'm going to see if he needs any help."

Although Mr. Mars had resigned himself to the knowledge that because he destroyed the evidence of Veronica's most recent escapade he would never be sheriff, he knew that the new and green Sheriff would need the help he had to offer. When the elections were taking place, he feared that the public would have no choice but to choose Vinnie Van Lowe, who was for sale to anyone with the right price. However, the public had surprised him. They had written in the only other name that they could associate with the law.

"Sheriff Sacks?"

"Mr. Mars," Sacks looked relieved at this intrusion.

"If you need any help, let me know," Mr. Mars informed him.

"Thank you. We think it was a random act of violence, and right now we're just collecting statements and setting up appointments with those who might have more information." He motioned towards Veronica and Logan, "They're gong to have to come down to the station."

Mr. Mars glanced back at the two. Veronica was gesturing emphatically and Logan was shaking his head in disagreement. Something wasn't sitting right. This wasn't a random act of violence and those two knew something about it. He turned his attention back to Sacks.

"Is it okay if I take the kids home?" He placed his hand on Sacks' shoulder and said confidentially, "They've been through a lot. Let me take them home. I'll bring them by the station myself first thing in the morning. They'll be yours until you're done with them."

Sacks ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture as he scanned the large crowd and Mr. Mars' earnest face. "Bring them in first thing tomorrow," he yielded.

Mr. Mars smiled then turned to collect Veronica and Logan. "Come on, we're going home."

Logan raised an eyebrow in a question.

"I'm extending our hospitality to you, Logan," Mr. Mars answered.

"Thank you. I'll follow you back to the apartment," Logan walked to his car.

"I'm going to ride with Logan. We have some things we need to discuss," Veronica said.

"Fine, but when we get home, we all have some things to discuss."

Veronica nodded in understanding then quickly left to catch up with Logan. Mr. Mars took note of Logan's uncharacteristic vehicle. One more question adding to this dangerous mystery that Mr. Mars was determined to solve.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is show I haven't abandoned this story. I hope to update more frequently (or, you know, just update).**

Later that Day

They arrived at the apartment and settled in—Veronica next to Logan, and Mr. Mars seated across from them. The interrogation began.

"So, one of you want to explain to me what is going on?"

Logan and Veronica shared a look. Clearly, things had been discussed during the car ride. Logan placed a comforting hand on Veronica's knee as she sighed dejectedly, "It's not good, Dad."

She told him everything, beginning with the video of her and Piz, its dispersal among the students at Hearst, how this was connected with the Castle, Mr. Kane's involvement with the secret society, the cause for her break-in and consequential theft, the confessions of the members of the Castle, the discovery of the Sorokin crimes, and ending with Logan's retribution against Gorya Sorokin.

Silence descended and it was painful. Veronica sat full of nerves and apprehension, waiting to see how her father would react, scared of disappointing him again.

"Veronica," it was one word whispered on an exhale conveying frustration, worry, anxiety, but foremost love.

She looked up to see her father cross the room. He enveloped her in a hug.

"We'll take care of this, sweetie. The operative word here being 'we.' No handling this by yourself this time. We're going to get through this."

"I know we will. Besides," she looked over her dad's shoulder at Logan who nodded in confirmation, "I have a plan."

Mr. Mars sat in stunned silence as he listened to what Veronica had concocted. To say this was dangerous was an understatement. There were a lot of factors she was taking for granted. She would also be relying on some people he didn't think were the most reliable. He was just glad that she was sharing this plan with him this time, unlike with Duncan's great escape, and the Castle infiltration. Hopefully, he could bring a level of clear-headedness and safety. Yet as he continued to listen, he realized that his little girl was not taking any chances with either her or Logan's lives.

He finally replied sardonically, "At least you've decided to actually use the FBI this time, instead of just playing them."

"Well, Agent Morris did leave me her contact card, and I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"What about the less law enforcement side of your plan? Do you really think the Kanes will help you?"

"I do have a pretty big bargaining chip," she shrugged modestly.

"Do you think Duncan will agree to help? He is basically giving up his freedom."

Surprisingly, it was Logan who answered this question. "Nowhere in this deal does it say he has to come back to the States. He can stay right where he is, safe and with his daughter. And he will help. We've been in contact off and on."

Mr. Mars looked accusingly at his daughter. She threw her hands up in exasperation, "Hey, don't look at me. When I got Duncan out of here, we agreed that I wouldn't have any contact with him, just in case I was still being watched. This was all him," Veronica happily placed all blame on Logan.

Logan in turn quickly blamed Duncan, "It's was all his idea. I was shocked when he first contacted me. He just wanted someone who could update him on his friends and family. Despite all that we went through, we are still friends, and he elected me to keep him in the loop. How could I turn him down?"

"He contacts you directly?" Mr. Mars thought this was foolish. He didn't feel the need to hide his derision.

"No, that would be stupid," Logan replied.

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"Dad!" Veronica admonished. "We don't have time for this."

Logan continued knowing that a little mockery wasn't the worst abuse he had ever received, "We go through a couple different means of communication. Since I've taken over all of dear old dad's estate, Duncan sometimes contacts me as a very affluent, yet eccentric potential buyer, who will only work with me directly. I also have a post office box under my mom's maiden name that he writes to. These forms of communication are only known to Duncan. We both have anonymous and innocuous e-mail accounts set up for us by Mac…"

"Wait," Veronica interrupted, "Mac? Mac Mackenzie? Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie?"

"The one and only. You know, that girl is really handy with a computer."

"Yeah, I know," Veronica was still somewhat baffled that two of her closest friends actually worked together, and kept it from her. "Huh," was all she said as Logan continued.

"I've also created a rather extended and drawn out mailing system to get replies to him without being suspicious. By the time my letters get to him there's been so much handling by different people it's impossible to suspect that the ending location is a known criminal."

"If it goes through so many hands how does Duncan know it's from you?" Mr. Mars asked.

"They're all headed with an inspirational quote of the day."

Veronica accepted this, but Mr. Mars was still a little perplexed even though he nodded his agreement before looking at his watch.

"Well, it's late, and you two have to go to the station tomorrow. And, if I'm not mistaken, there's going to be little rest for us after that."

Veronica got up to get ready to change, leaving her dad and Logan together. Mr. Mars found some extra blankets and a pillow for Logan.

"Thank you, Mr. Mars," Logan said quietly.

Mr. Mars looked at him sharply and noticed a new sense of sincerity in Logan. Death threats certainly change a person, he thought regretfully as he silently squeezed Logan's shoulder in welcome.

"It'll be okay," he assured Logan.

As Logan turned off the light, Mr. Mars heard him reply, "I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

After leaving the station Mr. Mars, Veronica, and Logan went separate ways. Mr. Mars was off to figure out where Mrs. Kane was secluding herself, and Logan to entice the FBI with a chance to catch the Sorokin mob actually involved in a serious crime. Mr. Mars was uncomfortable that both Logan and Veronica would be alone. The original plan had been for those two to stay together. Apparently, however, Sacks had dropped an important bit of information about the area in which the crime took place.

Sheriff Sacks had been more competent than Veronica had expected—asking pertinent questions and handling the witnesses congenially if not a little expertly. To say she had been shocked was an understatement. But no matter how competent Sacks was, he could not make Veronica and Logan share what they didn't want anyone else to know. Mr. Mars had agreed that it would be better not to mention that the shooting could have connections with the Sorokins until they had the backing of the FBI. So Veronica and Logan had answered truthfully, if not a little evasively, when they said they didn't know the identities of the shooters. But while pressing them for answers, Sacks had given Veronica a new angle to work. Veronica's mind had practically gone into overdrive with the implications he had presented.

Sacks told them that the department was assuming the shooting was probably caused by increased violence between the PCH Bikers and the Fitzpatricks. That little bit of information was enough to lure Veronica, and she immediately convinced Logan and her father that this was a lead worth pursuing.

So she was off to find Weevil. Hopefully he would still have enough dealings with the PCH-ers to get her into contact with the leader considering the alternative was to contact the Fitzpatricks, and they would be about as welcoming as the Sorokins.


	7. Chapter 7

That Night

"The FBI were a bust," Logan announced as he entered the apartment. "They said that without concrete proof my complaint is just 'the paranoid and spurious accusation of a college boy with a grudge.'"

Veronica looked up from her computer, "What did Agent Morris have to say?"

"Nothing. Apparently, she requested a transfer. They wouldn't give me her contact information."

"I'm glad I'm actually working with the law this time," she snorted.

"How did the meeting with Weevil go?"

She sighed dejectedly, "Not good. He said he'd try to get me in contact with the PCH-ers, but not to get my hopes up. They've been laying low."

"Does he know why?"

"Escalated violence."

They both looked up as Mr. Mars entered.

"Give us some good news, Dad," she begged.

He smiled, "Make sure your schedule is clear for next Friday. You have an appointment to keep."

"She agreed," Veronica clarified. "She understands that there can be no interference? I can't be impeded in any way."

"She says she'll handle it. You're good to go."

Logan spoke up, "And she understands that Duncan is agreeing to this on faith. If he feels that either he or his daughter is in any danger he'll sever all ties."

"She won't do anything to risk this reunion. She wants to be a family again," Mr. Mars assured.

"Well," Veronica's smile bordered on maliciousness, "time for a little manipulation."


	8. Chapter 8

Next Friday

Veronica stormed into Mr. Kane's study.

"Miss Mars," he said scathingly, "to what to I owe the honor of this visit?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Mr. Kane cut her off, "Save it for my security team as they wait with you for the police to arrive. You are, after all, trespassing yet again."

He dialed for the security team, but no one answered. Veronica just watched him, smiling smugly.

"Do you know something about my security that I don't?" he eventually asked as it became clear that he would receive no relief from his team.

"I just know that I won't be leaving until you hear what I have to say."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure that what you have to say is of any importance to me?"

"Because it's about one of your Castle members."

He watched her intently as she continued, "Mr. Kane, I just thought you would like to know that one of your secret society He-Man Woman-Hater members is about to be taken down by the FBI."

He knew she was talking about her personal vendetta with the hotheaded Sorokin. The entire Castle knew of this feud by now. "Are you so certain that the FBI can help you out of this mess? After all, they were unable to defeat you in figuring out where my son had disappeared," he said mockingly.

She lifted her hands in a placating gesture, "I just wanted to warn you that your Russian lap dog has messed with the wrong person. Perhaps you would want to disassociate yourself from such criminals."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all, Mr. Kane," she smirked. "I'm trying to interest you in a sound business deal."

He indicated that she could be seated, "I'm listening."

"You're a prominent businessman, Mr. Kane, and an upstanding community citizen. The public adores you. But all they really know is your public persona. In reality, your private life is a little screwed up, don't you agree? Your daughter was murdered by the much older still married man she was having an affair with," Veronica's gut clinched, but she forced herself to continue with her harsh assessments. Mr. Kane was a shark, and if he got a sniff of her bleeding heart, she was dead. "Your son fled the country with kidnapping charges for stealing his illegitimate daughter. And, if my sources are correct, you and your wife are estranged because of your inability to get Duncan back," she concluded.

"I don't see the point of this, Miss Mars."

She leaned forward, fingers perched on the edge of his desk, "Well, here it is, Mr. Kane: What would you do for me if I could manage a reconciliation between you and your wife, tell you where your son is, and allow you to finally meet your first grandchild?"

Mr. Kane breathed deeply and Veronica followed suit. This was a huge gamble, but if she succeeded, the pay-off would be worth it.

She saw Mr. Kane wavering and decided it was time to lay down all her aces, "I've already been in contact with Mrs. Kane. She's willing to come back and play Perfect Suzie Homemaker if you bargain this with me."

He sighed, thinking it over. Although there was no real love lost between him and his wife, she did know how to present a strong persona. She could keep the house together. He remembered how collected she was after Lilly's death, and her iron-fisted control over Duncan's disturbed period. And he knew all she wanted was her family whole, or at least as whole as it could be. She wanted Duncan back in her life. His shoulders slumped, defeated, and Veronica knew she had won.

"What do you want?"

Veronica leaned back in her chair, confident. "Convince the Castle to sever all ties with Gorya Sorokin. He's powerful enough with his family backing him. I never would have gotten involved with the Castle in the first place if Sorokin hadn't forced my hand."

"Is that all, Miss Mars?" he asked sarcastically. He knew that this type of interference with any members of the organization was forbidden. The Castle helped to build up its members, not tear them down. But Sorokin was acting outside the Castle's interests in pursuing Mr. Echolls and Miss Mars. This wasn't permitted—the Castle was about the whole, not the individual.

"No," Veronica's answer interrupted his internal debate between his duty to the Castle and Sorokin's possible transgressions for removal from the society. He looked up at her, puzzled.

"I want you to find someone in your connections who has enough influence to make sure that Logan will be safe. I've seen the some of the names associated with the Castle, and I know that there must be someone who would have this kind of authority."

He almost smiled at that. She had sounded so much like her mother. Lianne had not been one to mince words either. But the severity of her request made his lips form into a stern line.

"You do realize what you're asking, don't you?"

She huffed, "I assure you that my mental facilities are at full capacity."

He frowned, "Understand, between you and me, we have a bargain—my public and private lives in complete cohesiveness again in exchange for Sorokin's expulsion from the Castle. Whoever I find to help you in your second request will demand much more from you. There will be no turning back from your deal. The Castle collects debts ten-fold from the price originally given."

Veronica's face was grim but determined as she nodded her consent, "I understand."

"I hope you do," he replied, "because I think I know of just the right person." He stood, prompting her to rise as well, "I wish I could say that it was a pleasure doing business with you, but I'm afraid you'll cause more trouble than it's worth."

"Well, Miss Manners would be shocked at your uncouth behavior." She turned to leave then turned back, "Oh, I almost forgot," she pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and laid it on Mr. Kane's desk.

"What is it?" Mr. Kane looked at the paper almost as disdainfully as he had looked at Veronica.

"Your wife wanted you to call her if the deal was made."

"My wife?"

"How do you think I got pass your security this time? She called ahead to make sure I wasn't impeded from my mission." Veronica paused, and then said quietly, "She really misses Duncan."

Mr. Kane rubbed his eyes, suddenly very tired, "We both do, Veronica. He's all we have left."

She smiled at him, allowing herself finally to feel some empathy for this man, "You also have a beautiful grandchild who, now that she is walking and talking, is living up to her namesake with the ability to charm everyone she meets."

As he looked at her gratefully, Veronica cleared her throat. There was no more time for sentiment, "Now if you will excuse me, we both have some business to take care of."

"I'll have Mr. Wiedman contact you about our progress."

"I look forward to it," and with that Veronica turned on her heel and left.

Mr. Kane shook his head at her departure. Veronica also had a lot of her father in her. Keith and Miss Mars were much too interfering for their own good. With a sigh, he reached for the phone and began to dial the number left on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy and review._

Two Weeks Later

It was two weeks from Veronica's confrontation with Mr. Kane when she was finally contacted by Weevil. Mr. Mars was out of town meeting some acquaintances he had made as Sheriff. Since it seemed Mr. Kane was having difficulties holding up his end of the bargain, Mr. Mars was trying to locate other officials with some power. Logan was once again visiting the FBI to convince them that he was not a delusional college student with a grudge. Veronica, following Weevil's instructions, was heading deep into PCH territory. She was hoping to see if they had noticed the Sorokins infiltrating the crime syndicates of Neptune. If so, this could be the proof the FBI needed to protect both Logan and herself.

Veronica stepped out of her car and wandered around the parking lot of an abandoned store waiting for someone to show up. Eventually she heard the high rumbling of the PCH-ers' preferred mode of transportation and looked up to see a lone biker park opposite her car.

As he dismounted from the bike and removed his helmet, Veronica was surprised to realize that she didn't recognize the new leader of the gang. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia, fondly remembering high school and all the drama that entailed. Veronica immediately banished that thought as it entered her head. High school had been hell, and she certainly wasn't going to romanticize it, but she couldn't help but yearn for a time when mobs and dangerous secret societies weren't involved.

The boy, because that's all she could really see him as, looked her up and down, silently accessing her.

"You Mars?"

"That's me."

"So want do you want? Weevil was a bit sketchy on the details."

She nodded, "I wanted to know if you've noticed any change in whose running the big crime operations in Neptune."

Veronica felt a difference in the air even though he gave no outward appearance of the tension that suddenly permeated his body.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So Sheriff Sacks is mistaken when he mentioned the escalated gang violence?"

He quickly looked around, scanning for danger, "You've been to the cops?"

She quickly placated him, "Not about the PCH-ers. My friend and I were recently attacked by the Sorokins."

This time his discomfort was visible as he quickly stepped towards his bike. "Look, Weevil vouched for you and that's the only reason that why I'm here. But I'm not gettin' my boys in trouble with the Sorokins."

Veronica lunged at him, physically restraining him with a hand on his shoulder as he edged closer to his bike.

"Hey!" he whirled around, knocking her hand off him.

"Look, I'm not asking you to risk yourself or any of your gang. I just want whatever information you have right now about the Sorokins."

He glared at her, "And what are you gonna do with it, Blondie? You look about as fierce as my sister's Malibu Barbie."

She laughed, "I might not have much to do with what goes on around here anymore, but I know my reputation preceded me before this meeting. Weevil must have told you some of my previous exploits."

At his reluctant nod, she continued, "I've helped take down some of the most powerful men in Neptune. The Sorokins don't scare me."

"They should," he warned darkly.

Veronica allowed some sincerity to seep into her next words, "Listen, just give me whatever information you have right now, and I'll never bother you again."

He looked from her to his bike, as if those two objects could tell him what he should do. He shook his head and let out a sigh before he shared all he knew.

He told her that the PCH-ers were being shouldered out by the bigger and stronger Sorokins. That they were scrapping with the Fitzpatricks for every territory they could salvage. Before the Sorokins, Neptune had been clearly marked between the Fitzpatricks and the PCH-ers, and they would only clash on rare occasions. The PCH-ers would supply the youth of Neptune with drugs, and protect each other's backs if needed. The Fitzpatricks mainly dealt with money laundering and protection bribery. But the Sorokins were taking away the suppliers for the PCH-ers and stealing the cliental of the Fitzpatricks.

He told her that the Sorokins were unstoppable. That even the Fitzpatricks didn't think they could withstand the take-over that the Sorokins were manufacturing of Neptune. So they were sticking close to the Styx, and relying on the fear they had previously summoned to keep their dealings going. They were acting tough, but it was all talk. They just didn't know how to handle the Sorokins' organization.

He told her that the Sorokins could take them all out if they wanted. He told her that they had the power and the people in the right positions to make this a reality.

"What do you mean the 'people in the right positions'?" she interrupted. "Have they infiltrated the police department?"

"I don't know. I just hear that they've got some people in powerful positions. So that's it, unless you plan on inviting me out to tea."

She looked at him; contemplating again on how young he was and how much trouble he was entrenched. She smiled, "How about a rain-check on that tea. I've got a mob to take down."

He snorted, "Yeah, good luck with that, Blondie." But Veronica saw the real hope that shown behind his eyes as he pictured a future without the Sorokins.

She watched him ride away on his bike before breathing deeply and driving away herself. She had to get home and see if her father or Logan had any more news to share.

As Veronica arrived back at the apartment, she was practically vibrating with her excitement. She bounded up the stairs eager to share her information. In her haste, she did not notice the end table that had been moved to trip her.

She cursed as she fell quickly scrambling for her bag that had been flung across the floor. Her bag held her gun, and her gun meant protection from whoever had placed the trap.

Her fingers, almost touching the strap, were stopped by a heavy weight landing on her back, and a wire biting into her neck. Instinct diverted her hand from its original path, now going to her throat, trying to alleviate the pressure of the cord, trying to breathe. Her mind frantically tried to discover a means of escape.

The weight holding her down was oppressive, silent, professional. The only noise she heard was her own stifled gasps for air, the scratching of her nails against the floors searching for purchase to escape, and the pounding of her heart.

That sound, her heart, which had started so quick, was now becoming slow, sluggish, becoming the only noise she could hear. Her fingers stopped clawing for escape. Her gasps stopped. Black spots were exploding in her vision, swamping all she saw. The will to fight was gone. Her plans of escape too far for her to reach. The weight was too heavy on her back, and the arms holding the cord around her neck too strong. For the first time, Veronica stopped fighting and gave up.

Her last awareness was of a puff of air before everything went black.


End file.
